Time of Dying
by Persona13
Summary: The Embryo. A wish granting machine that can be used by all, but has never been found. With a single exception. One person has found it, and has had a wish granted. There was a price to be paid, however. The Heart's Egg had to be sacrificed in exchange for that wish. Now that proof of the object's existence has been proven, the one who made the wish is sought. He won't say a word.
1. Sound of Silence

Alright, this is the begining of a new story that I just thought up of. The idea was, what if there was definitive proof that the Embryo exists in the form Easter and the Guardians thought it did. A wish was made, and the Heart's Egg semingly removed as payment.

Regardless, please enjoy this-short- chapter!

* * *

A mute seems to be a tempting target for bullies. After all, he can't tell anyone what happened, No one will believe him, and they think no one will notice as he doesn't have a voice, metaphorically speaking. When the mute student is also the only student in the school with any kind of disability, he has a target painted on his back, clear for everyone to see. And when the instructors don't protect him when the events are occurring right in front of them? Open season on the mute kid.

He also happens to be me. You can call me Squall, Squall Leonhart. Yes, that's my name. I thought it fitting, considering the fact that I look exactly like him, minus the iconic scar. My grandfather, the traditional jackass that he is, disowned me after my parents died in favor of my younger brother, who happens to not be disabled. His perfect grandchild, his heir, his greatest accomplishment. I no longer exist, my name taken from me in a court of law.

Would you believe me if I told you the prodigal son runs his own company, even if only by proxy? Our grandfather, Kazoumi Hoshina, officially owns the company, but the real power belongs to one Hikaru Ichinomiya. The damn thing is simply called "Easter." I don't think the kid is ready for it, but what do I know?

"Squall, it's time for school!" My best friend, Amu Hinamori. Her parents took me in soon after my name change; it was one of the happiest moments of my life. For now, I have to get to school. Hate to be late on the first day. I send her a text, very useful for me, and finish putting on my uniform. I hate this damn thing, but I suppose it could be worse. A glint catches my attention. The gift Amu gave me on our first anniversary of dating, the Revolver, sits in its display case. Yeah, we're dating. Nothing serious, though. We're young; we have our entire lives ahead of us. You should have seen her face when I asked her to be my girlfriend. I never knew a girl could blush that shade of red. Her parents approved, at least in part because I live with them and they can keep an eye on us all the time. That and they know me very well, having lived with them for the last seven years…Has it been that long?

Oh well, it's been so long, the wounds are mostly healed. Still, old wounds still leave their scars that may take time to fade completely. There is a time and a place for emotional pain and my time has passed. For now. Who knows what the future may hold. I'll admit, Amu and her family helped a lot.

Going downstairs, I meet my potential future in-laws, if Amu's Freudian slip meant anything. Damn, I love that girl. Which is funny, considering I shouldn't have the capacity to do that, as I don't have a Heart's Egg. Those without Heart's Eggs are supposed to be emotionless, cold, and distant. Then again, there are exceptions to every rule, or so the saying goes.

Sneaking a quick kiss from the pinkette, I gather my stuff and grab some bacon and toast. I leave a note, informing everyone that I was cooking tonight. No questions were asked, as my cooking prowess is rather well known in the neighborhood. I also manage to steal some of Amu's bacon, feeding her when she pouts. Is it wrong that I have difficulty telling her no and denying her when she pouts? Because I do, and I have no personal problem with that. Call me what you will, but I don't care. Love is a beautiful thing.

* * *

Alright, please tell me what you think of what I've written. It actually helps if I get advice and not simple praise. Praise and advice on what needs work, and even what was already praised,is also helpful. Thank you for reading, I hope to have more out soon!

Ta-ta!


	2. Last Reserve

Hello again, how are all of you? I understand that these chapters are short, but please bear with me. Its intentional for reasons that are explained at the end. It also explains the pacing. When the characters are being rushed, the pacing will adjust to show this. They might miss things that they normally wouldn't. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"Squall, are you alright?" She worries about me, and for good reason. I suppose I worry about her just as much. She has potential, great potential, for those Guardian Character things. I see three distinct eggs almost ready to hatch. She only needs a little push, one way or the other, to either hatch them, or return them to dormancy. I hope she is happy, no matter what happens. A smile, closed eyes, and a nod is enough to reassure her. I may not be able to speak, but very little of conversation is vocal. The majority is just the opposite, and Amu understands my cues. We don't need much else for simple conversation, but I made a point to have her learn American Sign Language, the same one I was taught.

 _I'm fine. How about you?_ Miss 'Cool and Spicy' seems to have a fever. She's turned so red…I'm not an idiot; I've known her for seven years. She is much less socially awkward then she likely would be, but she is still a young woman just coming out of puberty, having her boyfriend signing things that would get a fanfiction deleted from the site.

Now that I have your attention, stop staring at her ass. It is my right as boyfriend to stare at that amazing ass. I do not like sharing that particular privilege, so don't bother asking. That doesn't mean you can stare at her breasts either. Perverts…Lusting after a young, pure, teenage girl. Shame on you. I have the right to do so, as her boyfriend. You do not.

Moving on, and backing away from the hole in the fourth wall, we have to get to school.

"Good morning, Squall, Amu." Nadeshiko Fujisaki, a member of the Student Council. An excellent dancer, she taught both me and Amu how to dance, hence our familiarity with each other. She has her own Guardian Character, a young woman wearing a loos fitting kimono-or is it a robe? Whatever, it doesn't matter.

"Good morning, Nadeshiko." I sign the same response, using my personal sign for her name. How would she know sign language? Well, I'm obviously mute and I needed to communicate with her when she was teaching me how to dance, so I taught her sign language to save Amu the effort of having to translate everything I 'say.'

"How are you two this morning?"

"I'm fine, just a little worried about Squall." She gives me a worried look when Amu says that, her own overprotectiveness making itself known.

 _I'm fine; don't worry so much about me. I just have a lot on my mind. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming on to me…_ Oddly, that makes her blush. Well, not oddly, I knew it was going to happen. Moving on.

 _Shall we be on our way? School starts soon, you know._ Despite the efficacy of sign language, it has a single, inherent flaw. It is very hard to get someone's attention without physically touching them if you don't already have it. Oh well, could be worse.

"Right, shall we?" Nadeshiko took the lifeline with both hands. Amu was fairly well known for being territorial when it comes to me, and has been rumoured to _persuade_ her female peers that persuing my affection would not be in their best interest. The girl can be scary at times...

 _Amu, I was only teasing her, no need to break off your friendship with the young lady._ She grabs my hand and rubs her cheek against it.

"I know that, but...after you were diagnosed with osteosarcoma, I just can't help but worry about you." Right. I was complaining about pain in my right leg, so I was taken to see a doctor. X-rays were taken, and I was found to have the very beginnings of bone cancer. The tumor was removed that day. At the time of the X-ray and removal, the tumor was benign-and thus not cancer, but that was not the case a week later. That whole mess scared the hell out of Amu, and is most of the reason why she worries about me so much. Oh, and Nadeshiko is fully aware of what's happened to me, thus her overprotectiveness.

 _Like I said, I'm fine. Lets just get to school and think about this later, alright?_ She gives me her teary-eyed smile and nods. I gently wipe her tears away. There is nothing wrong with having a moment. And if anyone wonders about the pacing, please note that we are almost late for school...again.

Yeah, I'll be talking to you guys quite frequently, oh wonderous readers. I hope we can have a postive relationship and all that jazz. Oh hey, look. We're at school, finally. I guess our conversation will have to wait until after school ends...or if some blue-haired catboy decides to crash a tea party that I'm not invited to after some assembly conducted by the Student Council. You know...it might just happen...

Nah. This isn't an anime or fanfiction, so it ain't happening. Ta.

* * *

Alright, Chapter 2 and a shout-out to Night-kun, who convinced me to finish this chapter the way I did. I understand that the pacing was a little fast, but I was trying to impart the sense of urgency in Squall. In story, he didn't have time to talk, he had to get stuff done. I hope that having Amu being worried about Squall can be excused in future chapters due to the explaination given here. Thanks for reading and good night!


End file.
